


Anonymity

by Wolfsmilch



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Choose Your Own Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, POV First Person, Statement Fic, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Statement of [REDACTED], regarding a sexual encounter in the Magnus Archive.





	

Statement recorded directly from subject. 

* * *

Okay, I hope you appreciate that I'm trusting you with this. 

It was a couple of weeks ago, I was sorting files into the mobile storage, and as everyone in here can tell you, the 1960-1965 row is broken, so if you move it too quickly, the bottom row of files falls out. So I spend the better part of the afternoon crawling into the shelf and sorting them again. So far that is nothing special, except that around 4:30 pm – I only know the time because I checked afterwards – I wasn’t alone anymore.

I didn’t hear anyone coming into the room, but I suddenly felt a hand on my back. I was still on my knees, halfway inside the shelf, and I was so shocked, I froze. I thought it was maybe [REDACTED], trying to get my attention, and waited for them to speak. I was unable to turn around, but instead of someone talking, the hand moved down my back. Not fast, like it was drawn away, but slowly, so I could feel the warm fingertips.

The hand stopped just before the hem of my shirt, and then it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I thought it was a prank maybe, I mean [REDACTED] likes this sort of thing, or I don’t know, anyone of the others really, but I asked everyone if they were in the storage room that day, and they weren’t.

I almost put it down to my imagination, maybe a fantasy that my brain delivered a bit too vividly, I never thought I would talk about this, but I always found the idea of a, let’s call it casual relationship with a co-worker exciting. I mean why not, I’m not in a committed relationship at the moment, and while I know that that would be an inappropriate thing to do at work, I couldn’t help it.  

By now you’re probably wondering why I’m wasting your time with this. Well, that was only the first part of the story. Two weeks later – I had meanwhile convinced myself, that the event wasn’t real – I was back in the storage room, again sorting the 1960s files back in the shelf, I was close to thinking someone knocked them off on purpose, when it happened again.

At first it was exactly like the previous time, the hand started on my back and slowly moved lower. I was so surprised, mainly because this proved that I hadn’t imagined it, and whoever it was was still interested. So I might have leaned into it, just a bit, just enough to let the person know that I was interested, too.

But it left again, moved down to my waistline and vanished. I’ll be honest and say that I was disappointed, if they wanted to fool around, why play games?

What I was not ready for, was the sound of the light switch followed by darkness. This is where I realised that the game had just begun. So I stayed, on my knees halfway in a shelf and waited. After about a minute of agonising silence, I felt it again, the hand laying itself on my back for the third time.  

But this time, it didn’t stop. It moved down my spine to the hem of my shirt and onto my skin. It was warm, soft skin, and very short fingernails. That ruled out [REDACTED], though I had already doubted that she was the type for something like this.

This is the point where you'll probably understand why I wanted to make this statement in private. It’s complicated enough, knowing you will most likely listen to it, but I really wanted to avoid having you sitting next to me. I mean, I don't ... Well, you know what I mean. 

Where was I? Right, ok, so the hand went from stroking my back, to my waist, and without hesitation under the waistband of my underwear. This sudden change of pace made breathing a lot harder. Still on my knees, I tried to unbutton my pants, and hit my head on the shelf. That’s when I first felt the second hand, grabbing my hips, pulling me out from the storage unit, and onto the floor.

It was still absolutely dark, my heavy breathing and the burning sensation that these hands left on my skin my only sign that I wasn’t dreaming, my dreams are never this vivid.

I don’t know how detailed this needs to be, I know the policy is to leave nothing out, no matter how insignificant it seems, but I’m really not sure if this includes situations like these. I know, when I asked you before I started, you said to include everything I’m comfortable with sharing, but I’m afraid that might be more than you are comfortable hearing. So, feel free to skip the next part, or I don’t know, whatever.

[REDACTED]

Ok, so that was what happened. You might think now that while this being not normal and weird, nothing in here qualified as supernatural. And I would agree, had I not suffered the embarrassment of subtly asking everyone with access to the mobile storage room, excluding those which I had ruled out for various reasons, if they had a part in my mysterious encounter. Not because I wanted to get some phone numbers, of course, because I was … investigating. That were 12 people, by the way. And I came up with nothing.

Which means that it either was someone that doesn’t work here, which is almost impossible, or it has to have been something supernatural with access to the Institute, and no, I don’t care if you’ll accuse me of making up a crazy ghost-sex story now. I know what I felt.

* * *

Statement ends.

Well, this was … interesting, not the kind of interesting that we are usually looking for, but a fascinating insight into the mind of my dear co-worker.

More interesting is perhaps, that I was never asked about my presence in the archival storage room. Was I “ruled out for other reasons” as you put it? And if so, I would really like to hear those reasons.

Maybe the identity of this “ghost” would easily be revealed by an investigation that really included every suspect. Not that I fault you for not being too eager to find your ghost, I imagine part of you wants to keep this fantasy. I wonder if I should I encourage you to find me? 

I think I will keep the uncensored version of this recording. We don’t need it getting into the wrong hands.


End file.
